Studies of the reaction of formaldehyde with amino acids and diamines have been continued. The equilibrium constants for ring formation from 2,4-diaminobutyric acid and from asparagine were measured. An NMR method for determining the microscopic ionization constants in compounds with two ionizing groups was investigated. The precision of the method depends on the relatively large contribution of a nearby ionization to the chemical shift of a proton or carbon.